Poção do Amor
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Aquele maldito sorriso lateral, aquele maldito cabelo bagunçado, aquela maldita blusa mal-abotoada... Ah, Potter, você é um idiota!
1. I

**Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez, não é mesmo?**

— Não é assim. — Tiago me encarou com aquele típico ar de superioridade, me fazendo revirar os olhos. — Não me diga que Tiago Potter está achando que sabe um feitiço melhor do que eu! — fui rabugenta apenas para tentar rebater todo aquele cinismo e ele ignorou o meu comentário, se encurvando para observar o meu pequeno fracasso naquele feitiço idiota.

Eu nunca errava um feitiço. _Nunca_. Apenas quando aquele cheiro de fragrância idiota do Potter se misturava pela sala, me deixando enjoada. A súbita vontade de vomitar tomava conta da garganta para cima, tornando impossível para o meu cérebro mandar comandos para o restante de meu corpo... Então porque o meu coração estava cantarolando como os primeiro-anistas em noite de Natal?

— Pelo menos quando eu faço esse feitiço ele funciona... — ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica, pegando a própria varinha e aproximando o rosto do meu pescoço, quase apoiando o queixo em meu ombro, para então murmurar: — A pronuncia é en-_GOR_-gio, não en-gor-_GIO_.  
— Prove então, Einstein! — resmunguei, percebendo que ele virava a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos com uma expressão confusa.  
— Quem Diabos é Einstein, Lily?  
— Para você é Lílian. — lembrei aquele fato pela milésima vez. — E Einstein tem apenas uma coisa que você não tem...  
— E o que seria? — Tiago pareceu interessado em descobrir qual era o dote que lhe faltava, e, sorrindo, respondi:  
— Um cérebro.

Escutei a sua risadinha e não consegui desvendar qual o sentimento que assolava em seu íntimo. Dei de ombros, voltando à atenção ao livro e vendo que o mesmo especificava bem a pronúncia. En-gor-_GIO_. Ele deveria estar errado, como sempre estava.

— Engor_gio_! — falei, direcionando a varinha para uma flor em cima da mesa e vendo que nada acontecia. Imediatamente mirei Tiago, falando com o olhar que se ele risse, sairia ferido. — Vamos. Mostre-me como fazer.

—Aprenda com o mestre. — outra vez ele soltou uma risadinha, se afastando um pouco para erguer as mangas e fazer uma pose: — Em_gor_gio! — rugiu entre dentes de uma forma um tanto sensual, me fazendo balançar a cabeça – tanto de indignação quando de susto por tal pensamento – quando vi a flor aumentando assustadoramente de tamanho. 

_Oh, não_, ele não poderia estar certo.

— Vamos, Lily, assuma que eu sou demais!  
— Prefiro beijar um trasgo a assumir tal fato impossível. — sorri, pegando meus livros e afastando a cadeira para poder levantar. — Se divirta com a sua genialidade sozinho, Potter.

Vi como os lábios dele se curvavam para baixo e como os seus olhos se tornavam cinzas. Tentei não deixar o fato de minhas pernas estarem fracas me abalar, arrumando a minha postura e respirando fundo para conseguir dar alguns passos para frente.  
Tudo o que eu precisava era atravessar o retrato da Mulher Gorda para me ver livre da presença irritante do Potter, então porque os meus pés pareciam endurecer no chão?

— Lílian! — o grito dele cortou o salão vazio e me virei, involuntariamente.  
— O que foi? — perguntei entre dentes.

Tiago correu em minha direção com a flor de lírio em suas mãos, parando diante de mim e, sem pedir, colocando-a sobre meus livros. Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, aquele que eu tanto amava odiar, e bagunçou os cabelos, tomando o meu fôlego.

— Os antigos bruxos diziam que não podemos deixar uma flor para trás quando a cativamos... Traz azar.  
— A flor é sua. — murmurei. — Você que conseguiu colocar o feitiço nela.  
— Então aceite-a como um presente. — o tom de voz dele era tão agradável que por um segundo me hipnotizou. — Flores cativadas são as mais especiais, pois elas não _morrem_... Isso é, apenas se...

Então, sem me dar tempo para arrumar alguma coragem para pedir a continuação ou de arrumar algum comentário infantil e que cortasse aquele momento em frangalhos, ele se afastou para se juntar com os seus amigos. Pude ver Lupin retirando um pedaço de papel amassado das mãos de Sirius com uma expressão de raiva e logo vi Pedro dando uma risada assim que Tiago pegou o papel das mãos de Lupin facilmente.  
Não sei o que era aquele pedaço de papel, e tão pouco queria.  
O quanto mais longe me colocasse das travessuras de Potter e sua turma, melhor.  
E que aquela flor morresse - de qualquer forma -, porque o cheiro da fragrância de Potter estava nela, e outra vez meu estômago pedia socorro.


	2. II

**Cecília Vandergod era** uma das garotas que mais me causava problemas. Como meu trabalho de monitora-chefe era o de ficar de olhos abertos 24hrs por dia, conhecia os movimentos de Vandergod com as palmas das minhas mãos, e, naquela tarde, ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.  
Não gostaria de dizer a palavra "segui", e sim, "fui atrás da confusão", chegando ao gramado praticamente vazio, habitado apenas por alguns alunos com horário livre e um fantasma solitário perto de uma árvore. Cecília se encontrou com duas amigas e então seguiram para as estufas, sem perceberem que eu estava logo atrás, de tanto que riam e mexiam nos cabelos.  
Aquela mania do Potter era pior do que pandemia.  
Quando se afastaram o suficiente, me escondi atrás de uma estátua, vendo que a mais baixinha olhava para os lados para ver se alguém as seguia. Segurei a respiração e logo escutei a voz fininha de uma das falando animada: — Consegui os ovos congelados de _Cinzácaro_! — e em seguida, gritinhos de ansiedade.

Não precisei pensar muito para ligar as coisas. Ovos de Cinzácaro serviam para poções, e, para a pior das hipóteses, para uma _poção do __amor_.

— Mal posso esperar para dar a Sirius a poção do amor... — gemi indignada, colocando minha cabeça para o lado para ver que era a baixinha quem estava falando.  
— Será que vai dar certo? — a morena perguntou. — Porque eu queria muito que Lupin olhasse para mim...

O que elas estavam tentando fazer, afinal? Um encontro grupal?

— Dará certo! — Vandergod falou cheia de expectativas. — E finalmente Tiago deixara de olhar para Evans e...

Minhas unhas deslizaram pela estátua, causando um fraco barulho e chamando a atenção delas. A baixinha outra vez olhou para os lados, dessa vez, confusa, e logo avisou que tinha certeza de que havia uma alma por perto e que deveria ser algum pássaro. Respirei um tanto aliviada, ainda sem conseguir digerir o que acabara de escutar, pois a informação não passava por minha cabeça.  
O que Vandergod queria dizer com...  
Tive que deixar minhas indagações de lado, voltando a observar o início da preparação, sem conseguir me mover de onde estava, nem ao menos respirar.  
A poção ganhava cor e um cheiro adocicado, que me lembrava o cheiro de orvalho e de uma noite de primavera. Era tão delicioso que causava alguns rodopios em meu estômago, levando uma enorme vontade de sorrir.

— O que você está sentindo? — a baixinha perguntou para Cecília.  
— O cheiro da fragrância de Tiago... 

E meus olhos se arregalaram, acompanhando o movimento abrupto que a minha boca fez. Orvalho e noite de primavera era o cheiro da fragrância de... _Merlin_, como aquelas meninas tolas tinham feito uma poção tão errada a ponto de me causar efeitos colaterais?

— Estou sentindo o cheiro da noite e de cachorro molhado. — a morena sorriu abobalhada e eu cerrei os olhos.

_Cachorro molhado?_ Se alguém mais inteligente fizesse aquela poção pensando em Lupin, talvez pudesse sentir o cheiro de algo _mais interessante_ do que cachorro molhado. Lobisomens e cães não tinham o mesmo cheiro quando molhados e ainda bem que elas não pareciam se recordar disso.

— Sinto cheiro de... Suco de abóbora e biscoitos doces. — a baixinha comentou e eu mordi o lábio, lembrando do café-da-manhã de Sirius

Por Merlin, aquelas meninas precisavam de ajuda da Madame Pomfrey urgentemente! Será que elas não sabiam que para realizar uma poção do amor era preciso utilizar muitos ingredientes raros e agilidade de sobra? E eu duvidava que uma quarta-anista, ou até mesmo três, conseguissem realizar uma poção que nem mesmo o professor Slughorn conseguia preparar com facilidade... Se elas dessem a tal poção para os garotos, era muito provável que explodisse a cabeça deles.  
Menos a de Tiago, porque aquela cabeça era impossível de se desfigurar mais do que o normal.

— Agora temos que pegar as raízes de valeriana... — alguma das comentou.  
— Será que Sprout não está ai? — soube que era Cecília.  
— Não, eu já chequei. — a baixinha sussurrou.  
— Então vamos...

Em menos de três segundos elas conseguiram entrar por um vidro da estufa, e seria mais uma coisa para incriminá-las mais tarde. A lista de castigos crescia. McGonagal não ficaria nada feliz em ter que repreender suas alunas, mas antes isso do que duas cabeças estouradas e um garoto com algum problema mais sério do que o comum.  
Me aproximei, vendo três potes com um líquido prateado e observando o meu reflexo em todos. A poção estava dando _certo_. Slughorn comentou que quando a poção estava tendo um preparo correto, a cor parecia com a de uma pérola, o que também denunciava a poção.  
_Amortencia_. Merlin, o que aquelas meninas estavam pensando?  
Ou melhor, _elas não estavam pensando!_ (principalmente Cecília)  
Escutei um ruído vindo de dentro da estufa e me encurvei, fazendo uma mecha do meu cabelo tocar uma das poções e logo retirei, sentindo o cheiro doce na ponta dos meus fios. Revirei os olhos e traguei a saliva, irritada com a minha falha, e então vi um fio rubro afundando no prateado.  
Só podia ser um pesadelo.

Procurei qualquer coisa para tentar retirar o meu fio de cabelo de dentro do pote, mas não tive tempo, pois escutei as risadinhas frenéticas das três parecendo mais próximas e voltei ao meu posto de antes, rezando para que o feitiço não funcionasse enquanto não fosse completado, ou que, pelo menos, aquela poção fosse para Lupin ou Sirius.  
Não consegui acompanhar todo o preparo da maldita poção. Sentia mesmo que iria vomitar porque aquele cheiro de orvalho estava impregnado em minhas narinas e, se não saísse dali logo, estaria correndo por minha corrente sanguínea. Voltei para o castelo, me beliscando ingenuamente para ter certeza de que não estava dormindo – ou a pior opção: _delirando_ – e então comecei a pensar em qual seria o castigo daquelas garotas.  
O de Cecília eu poderia sugerir um ótimo: uma visita ao St. Mungus, porque como alguém seria louco o suficiente para preparar uma poção do amor justamente para _Tiago Potter?_  
Vandergod estava louca.


	3. III

Na manhã seguinte acordei com Morgana berrando que deveríamos estar prontas para o café-da-manhã em minutos porque estávamos atrasadas, o que me fez ficar desesperada. Eu _nunca_ tinha me atrasado para nenhum compromisso e ter ficado acordada até tarde, pensando em algumas coisas, me fez ter uma péssima noite de sono e acordar para um péssimo dia, provavelmente.  
Para começar, eu estava atrasada pela primeira vez em minha vida.  
Depois, minha cabeça latejava de tanta dor.  
E para finalizar, era obrigada a procurar Cecília e sua trupe para impedi-las de cometerem aquele erro tão banal e dar uma chance para a líder perceber o quanto estava cega em estar disposta a pegar um castigo por um garoto que _não valia a pena_.  
No final das contas, eu fazia isso tudo por Cecília, para salvá-la de um tormento.

— Bom dia. — disse ternamente para Morgana e para as outras garotas. — Podem descer, eu vou logo atrás.

E assim que terminei de vestir o uniforme, peguei o meu material e ignorei a flor de Tiago que boiava em um aquário pequeno perto de minha cama. Ela estava com as pétalas inclinadas, dando indícios de que se abriria para mais uma manhã de fotossíntese, mas eu não poderia me preocupar com aquilo, porque precisava encontrar Cecília o mais rápido que conseguisse.  
Andei pelos corredores do castelo com certa pressa, esbarrando com alguns alunos e ignorando também o olá que Pedro me deu. Quando percebi que era _Pedro_ quem estava ali, voltei alguns passos e o encarei nos olhos.

— Pedro, você sabe onde os outros garotos estão?  
— Você diz Tiago e os outros? — os olhos dele brilharam de admiração e revirei os meus.  
— Sim. — sorri um pouco.  
— Estávamos tomando café, mas então Lupin e Sirius se levantaram para seguir duas garotas do quarto ano... — bufei de irritação e cruzei os braços.  
— E o Tiago deve ter ido também, não é?

— Não. — ele pareceu surpreso. — Ele me disse que iria procurá-la para perguntar algo a respeito de um feitiço...  
— _Me_ procurar? — gemi, temendo que a minha teoria estivesse certa.  
— Alguma novidade? — senti a ironia da pergunta dele e suspirei.  
— Ok, obrigada.

Virei de costas e dei cinco passos até encontrar Cecília andando com uma expressão frustrada, e antes que passasse por mim, segurei-a pelo braço, rangendo os dentes.

— _Você!_ — apontei um dedo bem na direção do nariz dela e soltei fumaça – literalmente. — Você deu aquela poção para o Potter, como as suas amigas fizeram com Lupin e Sirius? — vi que as pupilas dela se tornaram negras de susto e logo ela se encolheu, afastando a minha mão de seu braço.  
— Não sei do que você está falando. — ela murmurou.  
— Não pense que é só você que sabe fazer poções aqui, Vandergod, — disse com calma. — porque acredite quando eu digo que sei preparar um ótimo Veritaserum. — um sorriso cínico saiu dos lábios dela, mas vi que o medo ainda não desabitara o seu olhar.  
— Então a doce menina Lily não é tão doce assim.  
— Não sou eu quem precisa fazer uma poção do amor para conquistar as pessoas, não é mesmo? — rugi. — Você por acaso tem ideia do que uma poção mal feita poderia causar?  
— Como se você se importasse para os danos! — foi a vez dela rugir. — Você só quer que Tiago tenha olhos para você! Será que você percebeu que eu estava fazendo um favor para ele? — dei uma risada.  
— Como? Colocando a vida dele em jogo?  
— Não! — o tom de voz dela diminuiu. — Eu estava disposta a dar algo que ele precisa... Se chama _amor_, conhece? Algo que _você_ não pode dar!

Me calei, sentindo olhares de outros alunos queimando em minhas costas. Uma leve ardência começou a existir em meus olhos e pedi para os céus para que lágrimas não nascessem dali.

Não tinha idéia de como cheguei e me sentei à beira do lago do castelo. Observar as águas negras e os seus meros poucos movimentos me acalmavam o suficiente para conseguir esquecer um pouco o que me desagradava. "Agora que _você_ não pode dar!". Vandergod ou era muito tola ou enxergava através de limites para ver o que eu não conseguia. Eu _não queria_ que Tiago "tivesse olhos para mim". Eu nunca cheguei e falei para ele que queria que ele me convidasse para sair. Não me lembro de ter dado a parecer que _queria sair com ele_, então qual era a minha culpa em tudo aquilo?  
Se Tiago era um arrogante metido a conquistador, eu não tinha culpa! Não fora eu quem tinha o colocado no mundo, então a culpa _não era minha_! Se ele tivesse aceitado o primeiro _não_, ninguém sairia ferido... E agora eu mal entendia o porquê de estar tão _murcha_.

— Hey, Evans! — escutei a voz do dono dos meus pensamentos vinda logo detrás. — Eu lhe dei uma flor e ensinei um feitiço, então me encontro no direito de levá-la para sair, não é mesmo?

Respirei fundo, pedindo paciência para Deus e Merlin para agüentar aquela chateação diária, ficando de pé e atirando uma pedra no lago, observando-a afundar na imensidão negra.

— Você não deveria estar na aula, Potter? — ele riu.  
— Você não deveria estar na aula, Evans? — eu suspirei.  
— Porque você é tão irritante?  
— Porque você não diz _sim_ de uma vez?

Peguei os meus livros no chão, dando a parecer que sairia dali, mas ele se colocou em minha frente, negando com a cabeça e retirando os livros das minhas mãos, devolvendo-os ao lugar que estavam antes e sorrindo contente, pelo que pude ver.

— Para tudo tem uma primeira vez, Lily. — abaixou-se para pegar alguns pedregulhos e imitar o meu ato de atirá-las no lago. — Você hoje se atrasou para o café, se meteu em briga e matou aula... Porque não diz um _sim_ para mim, então, sendo que eu sou o motivo dos outros três?

Rangi os dentes e cruzei os braços, sem acreditar na petulância daquele garoto, e me sentei outra vez na grama, soltando o ar com força pelas minhas narinas, acreditando que dali sairia fogo de novo.

— Porque você é tão convencido? O mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo, Potter. Seria ótimo se você também fizesse algo pela primeira vez, como, por exemplo, parar e olhar ao redor para ver que existem outras milhares de pessoas que respiram e vivem como você!  
— Porque quando olho ao redor enxergo apenas _você_?  
— Porque estamos sozinhos, pois estamos matando aula! — revirei os olhos e ele fez o mesmo, se ajoelhando na grama e bagunçando os cabelos.  
— Eu não disse no sentido literal da palavra, Lily. Eu disse no sentido romântico.  
— _Há!_ — dei uma risada alta. — Até parece que Tiago Potter sabe ser romântico!  
— _Há!_ — ele imitou a minha risada. — Até parece que um dia alguém acreditaria que Lílian Evans não conseguiu realizar um simples feitiço!

Corei abruptamente, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos e o olhando com ódio, em seguida. Peguei um livro e bati com força em sua cabeça, vendo que ele caia deitado na grama e começava a gargalhar.  
E a cada risada, meu estômago parecia se revoltar mais e mais.

— Diga _sim_, Lily. — ele não desistiu da idéia. — É a única coisa que eu quero escutar!  
— Se contente com o meu _não_, Potter, porque é tudo o que você ira escutar.  
— Adoro quando você fica irritada. — ele sentou ao meu lado, tão próximo de mim que pude sentir perfeitamente o cheiro da primavera soprando pelo ar. — O que geralmente é _sempre_.  
— Pena que não posso dizer que adoro quando você é irritante. — sorri ligeiramente, sentindo os dedos dele tocando de leve a ponta dos meus cabelos.

Um simples gesto me fez arquear.

— Eu sei, Lily. — ele murmurou, em uma distância exageradamente reduzida do meu ouvido. — Pedro me contou que você brigou com Cecília por minha causa. Não sou burro, sei juntar os fatos...

— Você juntou os fatos que Vandergod deu uma poção do amor para você? — disse com a maior paciência, esperando alguma reação de choque vinda dele. — O seu suco de abóbora matinal deveria conter uma ótima dose de Amortentia, só para avisar.  
— Não fique com ciúmes, Lils. — soltou uma risada baixa em meu ouvido e tentei me afastar, mas suas mãos seguravam o meu ombro. — Não tomei suco de abóbora hoje, pois me atrasei para o café, como você...  
— Não quero que você se justifique! — exclamei rapidamente. — E eu também não estou com ciúmes de um acéfalo como você! — antes que ele perguntasse o que era um acéfalo, continuei: — Sou monitora-chefe, Potter, e se discuti com a Vandergod foi por ela ter infringido leis do colégio, preparando poções fora do horário de aula e também por _ter roubado_ ingredientes de posse do colégio! — e virei o rosto, afastando o seu nariz da minha pele. — Pelo visto você nunca deixara de ser um egocentrista narcisista!  
— Porque eu não entendo metade das palavras que você fala? — ele pareceu se divertir com tudo aquilo. — E porque você não confessa que está morrendo de ciúmes, Lily?  
— Porque _eu não estou!_ — gritei. — Potter, Deus, como você consegue ser tão... Idiota?

Consegui ficar de pé, afastando as mãos dele de mim e limpando a grama de minha saia. Não conseguiria aturar mais um minuto perto dele, pois se não meu coração saltaria pela boca, denunciando a raiva ao qual eu me encontrava.  
Tiago Potter era o maior idiota da face da terra, ainda mais por usar aquela maldita fragrância deliciosa, deixar aqueles malditos botões da camisa abertos e bagunçar o seu maldito cabelo negro de dois em dois segundos.  
Tiago Potter era um _idiota_.

— Só para você saber Lily, eu não dormi muito bem de noite pensando em você. Por isso acordei atrasado... — ele levantou também, me dando um sorriso singelo e o que me pareceu, _sem graça_.

Tiago Potter, além de ser um idiota, _nunca ficava sem graça_. Nunca. Como eu nunca me atrasava para as aulas ou nunca errava um feitiço. _Nunca_. Apenas quando o envolvia no meio. E ele estava sem graça, ali, diante dos meus olhos, bagunçando os cabelos e com as bochechas levemente coradas... Por mim. Por mim?

— Eu já disse que não preciso de justificações da sua parte, Potter. — suspirei, mantendo a postura de sempre. — Quem precisa me dar justificações são as garotas do quarto ano que resolveram brincar com magia e sentimentos, _duas coisas com quais não se brincam!_ — quis sublinhar os sentimentos, mas não vi necessidade.  
— Então, — ele se aproximou. — porque você brinca com os meus sentimentos, Evans? — prendi a respiração, sentindo como suas mãos quentes e macias tocavam o meu pescoço, montando um caminho até as minhas bochechas que queimavam de raiva. — Porque você não consegue entender que mesmo se eu tivesse tomado uma poção do amor que outra garota tivesse preparado, eu ainda acharia _você_ a garota mais linda quando está irritada do mundo inteiro? — minha garganta estava seca, o que me impedia de tragar a saliva, e minhas pernas estavam travadas, como se alguém tivesse lançado o Petrificus Totalus nelas. — Eu gosto _de_ _você_, Lílian Evans, e posso ser tudo o que você diz que eu sou, mas eu _continuo_ gostando de _você_.

E então ele me beijou.  
Tiago Potter me beijou. Tiago Potter juntou os lábios com os meus, dedilhando a minha face com cuidado, sorrindo entre o contato e comprimindo a boca com certa força sobre a minha. Tiago Potter me beijava de forma carinhosa, nada apressado ou afobado como eu imaginei que ele o faria – se um dia tivesse a oportunidade. Tiago Potter _me beijou_.  
E a fragrância dele estava se misturando com a minha. E os botões abertos da camisa dele roçavam no meu corpo. E o cabelo negro dele batia de leve na minha testa. E a boca dele _beijava a minha_.  
E eu não sei se me sentia culpada por estar gostando.


	4. IV

Depois daquele dia, não falamos mais sobre o beijo. Tiago estava começando a me irritar profundamente, me chamando de "minha garota" ou coisas parecidas, mas naquele momento não me preocupava tanto com aquilo e sim com a paixão _verdadeiramente_ _absurda_ que Lupin e Sirius estavam sentindo por Amanda (a baixinha) e Tarley (a morena). Tinha resolvido contar tudo para McGonagal naquela mesma manhã, enquanto estava sentada na mesa, tomando café com algumas das minhas amigas, mas a loucura do torneio de Quadribol era tanta que eu estava começando a acreditar que teria que deixar para o dia seguinte. Tiago não estava muito longe, apenas algumas cinco cabeças de diferença, montando uma torre de biscoitos de mel com a varinha e conversando com Sirius distraidamente.  
Sirius então virou o rosto e me pegou no flagra olhando para Potter, dando um sorrisinho pequeno e balançando a cabeça, fazendo os seus cabelos castanhos balançarem. Corei veemente, abaixando a mirada para encarar as minhas torradas.  
Eu não observava Potter porque ele estava absurdamente bonito em especial naquela manhã, com os seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados que o normal ou a sua camisa branca de esporte com apenas dois botões como deveriam estar – abotoados. Eu – e toda a mesa da Grifinória – conseguia enxergar perfeitamente o desenho de seus músculos definidos graças ao Quadribol, então se todas as garotas daquele salão estavam olhando sorrateiramente – ou até mesmo descaradamente – para Potter, porque _eu_ não podia olhar?  
E porque Potter parecia sempre perfeito nos dias de jogo? Com aquele sorriso confiante e os olhos faiscando de expectativa?  
Eu não tinha culpa, _tinha?_  
Sirius estava apenas imaginando coisas.

— Hey, Lily... — Margaret começou, arrumando o cachecol vermelho e dourado em seu pescoço e esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las. — Perdeu alguma coisa pela mesa?

A minha noção. Quer me ajudar a procurá-la?

— Como? — gaguejei, firmando o meu olhar no pedaço de pão em minha frente e neguei com a cabeça. — Não, eu estava apenas conferindo se está tudo bem, Margie. Você sabe que os dias de Quadribol são os piores para os monitores...  
— Tiago não acha. — Morgana deu uma risada encantada.  
—Claro que o Potter não acha! — falei entre dentes. — Porque ele é um dos maiores arruaceiros do colégio. Qualquer tumulto chama a atenção dele... Ou melhor, ele _sempre está_ envolvido no tumulto.  
— Pelo menos Tiago continua sendo o mesmo de sempre. — Nala comentou.  
— O que você quer dizer? — perguntei.  
— Sirius e Lupin começaram a namorar duas quarto-anistas, acredita? E elas nem são _tão bonitas_. Não o suficiente para eles... — e ela revirou os olhos. — Ou eles estão loucos, ou estão sob o efeito de alguma poção...

Engasguei quando coloquei uma torrada inteira na boca e percebi que Tiago virava o rosto assim que a palavra _poção_ tinha sido pronunciada. Me escondi atrás de Norman, o garoto que estava sentado ao meu lado, e desejei como nunca desaparatar e ir para algum lugar longe de qualquer pessoa conhecida.  
Mas como não era possível, me contentei com o esconderijo.

— Engraçado, não é? — falei, sem parecer achar nenhuma graça. — Vou para o estádio, até logo... — me levantei, tomando um enorme gole de suco e saindo de perto delas antes que elas conseguissem perceber o meu comportamento estranho.

Tiago, que parecia ter escutado cada palavra, me impediu de passar, segurando o meu braço com força e ficando de pé, para então me puxar para fora do salão. Escutei murmurinhos, mas não me importei. Minha pele queimava e eu estava querendo que ele morresse por não abotoar aquela camisa direito!

— Para onde você está me levando, Potter? — rugi, tentando soltar o meu braço inutilmente.  
— Então Sirius e Lupin tomaram uma poção também? — ele perguntou de imediato assim que chegamos em um corredor vazio, mas se aproximou um pouco para cochichar perto do meu rosto.  
— Não, eles apenas estão rondando garotas do quarto ano por vontade própria. — revirei os olhos, admirando a genialidade dele. — Você não conhece os seus amigos não, Potter?  
— Eu não sou de me meter na vida amorosa deles, e se eles quisessem sair com a garota mais feia do colégio, eu levaria na boa... — e então ele limpou a garganta. — A não ser que a garota fosse a Murta que Geme ou... _Você_.  
— Você está _me comparando com a Murta que Geme?_ — foi estranho a minha boca não ter caído no chão de tanta indignação, e eu quis socá-lo por tal comparação, mas me contive e apenas bufei.  
— Como se você se importasse com as minhas comparações... — o sorriso dele esbanjou um tipo de vitória e meus dedos latejaram, formando uma marca mental de minha mão no rosto maravilhoso dele.  
— Porque você não deixaria que Lupin ou Sirius me paquerassem, Potter? Você acha que apenas você pode me convidar para sair?  
— _Sim_, — ele afirmou, passando um braço pelo meu ombro para me dar um abraço e eu bufei outra vez. — porque você é a _minha garota_!  
— Eu definitivamente _não sou a sua garota_! — reclamei, cruzando os braços e dando uma cotovelada nele. — E porque você insiste em se aproximar de mim?  
— E porque você _não me afasta?_

A pergunta dele fez com que as minhas bochechas ganhassem uma cor rubra e que os meus olhos se encontrassem com um ponto qualquer no chão. A resposta estava na ponta de minha língua, mas não falaria. Meu orgulho não deixaria.

— O importante agora não é isso, Potter... — tentei escapar como consegui. — O importante é que os seus dois amigos estão sob efeito de uma poção e precisamos falar com McGonagal...  
— Não fuja do assunto, Evans. — mais uma vez ele abriu um sorriso e me abraçou mais apertado. — Você vai torcer por mim hoje?  
— Vou torcer pela _Grifinória._ — corrigi.  
— Tenho certeza que você vai me acompanhar com o olhar durante toda a partida...  
— Nos seus sonhos, quem sabe? — sorri e consegui me afastar. — Falando nisso, Potter, não está na hora de você ir para o campo? A Sonserina adoraria ganhar a partida graças ao apanhador do time rival que não apareceu por _medo_.  
— Eu não tenho medo deles! — Tiago urrou.  
— Então vamos lá, _campeão_... — eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos do mesmo ângulo e comecei a abotoar a sua camisa. — _Prove!_ — sussurrei, assim que tinha encaixado o último botão.

Antes que ele conseguisse me aproximar novamente, dei uma risada baixa e sai pelo corredor, encontrando mais a frente Morgana com as outras meninas, que acenaram para mim de uma forma meio suspeita, avistando Tiago ao fundo. Antes de perdê-lo de vista, virei à cabeça para trás e apenas para provocar, pisquei um olho.  
Tiago sorriu e mandou um beijo daquela forma nem um pouco humilde, mas vi que ele dava passos largos em minha direção – e conseqüentemente na direção de um aglomerado de alunos -, e rezei para que ele não fizesse algo ao qual eu me irritasse depois.  
Mas ele é Tiago Potter, e _é claro_ que ele fez algo que me irritasse.

— Hey, Lils! — ele gritou e o corredor inteiro parou de conversar para encará-lo. — Se a Grifinória vencer, você aceita sair comigo?  
— Porque você pergunta se já sabe a resposta, Potter? — respondi com calma, mas, na verdade, queria estrangulá-lo por todo o teatro.  
— Porque para tudo _existe uma primeira vez_. — o sorriso dele iluminou todo o ambiente, principalmente os meus olhos. — E porque eu prefiro sair com você a sair com a Murta que Geme!

Dei uma risada porque não pude evitar. As outras pessoas deveriam estar se perguntando que Diabos estava acontecendo, e eu me irritei um pouco depois ao perceber que Tiago e eu tínhamos muitos segredinhos _só nossos_.

— Então vá para o banheiro e convide a Murta, Potter. — sorri para ele. — Quem sabe ela não aceite o seu convite?

E a verdade escondida que gritava dentro de minha boca era um _sim_ ridículo. _Sim, Potter, eu aceito sair com você!_, quis falar, mas dei outro sorriso e passei um braço entorno do braço de Nala, voltando a andar, sabendo que Tiago, que estava logo atrás, mexia nos cabelos negros e me encarava com um sorriso torto.  
Porque ele era Tiago Potter e eu conhecia _muito bem_ as suas manias.


	5. V

Não foi de se assustar que a Grifinória acabou levando a Taça de Quadribol naquele ano... _De novo._ Tiago poderia ser o que quisesse, mas era um ótimo apanhador. Mal tinha começado o jogo e eu comecei a escutar berros como: "Potter pegou o pomo!", ou: "Tiago já pegou! A Grifinória venceu!"  
_Me conte uma novidade_, eu quis falar, mas estava ocupada demais batendo palmas – involuntárias – e comemorando a vitória.  
Murta teria um encontro naquela noite.  
Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, deitei na cama escutando os gritos de felicidade vindos do andar de baixo. Os grifinórios eram conhecidos pelas melhores festas e honravam aquele título, ainda mais quando a palavra Quadribol estava envolvida. Naquele momento Tiago deveria estar comemorando mais do que qualquer outro, tomando a sua cerveja amanteigada e cantando o hino da casa com todos os outros.  
E então me perguntei: _porque sempre quando estava em um momento de silêncio, ou até mesmo quando estava rodeada de pessoas, o Potter estava em meus pensamentos de forma desagradável?_  
Antes, até o quinto ano, era com uma freqüência normal, mas no começo do sexto ano, Tiago estava constantemente me atrasando fora dos limites do colégio, em meu pensamento... E o que ele queria de mim além de um encontro?  
E porque eu estava pensando outra vez em Tiago, sendo que tinha mais coisas para fazer?

**Eu posso ser seu dia ensolarado, o único que deixa seus problemas bem longe. Você é minha única e quando estiver se sentindo sozinha eu posso secar as lágrimas do seu rosto.**

Eu tinha que terminar o pergaminho de Transfiguração para a semana seguinte o quanto antes e estava deitada na cama, pensando no que não deveria. E não era apenas pelo fato dele ser Tiago Potter que deveria se ver no direito de habitar a minha mente.  
Que ele fosse para outro lugar... _Qualquer outro lugar._  
O cheiro adocicado de primavera tomou conta do meu corpo e imediatamente voltei a pensar _nele_. Ele não poderia estar no meu quarto, graças ao feitiço anti-garotos, então por que Diabos o cheiro dele estava ali?  
Me levantei da cama, observando através do dossel para ter certeza absoluta de que ele não se encontrava ali e confirmei que estava sozinha. Ao me deitar outra vez olhei para o lado, vendo a flor branca boiando no aquário, com as pétalas abertas e alguns pequenos pontos brilhantes rodeando-a. Sentei para pegar o aquário e colocá-lo no meio das minhas pernas cruzadas, tocando uma das pétalas e notando que a quantidade de brilhinhos aumentava.  
O cheiro de primavera vinha dali.  
A flor cativada por Tiago.  
A _minha_ flor.  
Tiago estava me deixando louca e porque em Hogwarts não ensinavam um feitiço que seria de extremo uso, como, por exemplo, _esquecer de alguém_ pelo menos por alguns minutos? Eu adoraria esse feitiço, mas não tanto quanto estava adorando o cheiro daquela flor.

**Tudo é tudo e você é tudo pra mim, e tudo está esperando ali na esquina, e o mundo está esperando debaixo das cobertas, fique comigo.**

— Tiago! — me vi gritando entre tantas outras garotas que o afogavam em carinhos e sorrisos. Rangi os dentes, pegando qualquer parte do corpo dele, que mais tarde descobri ser uma orelha, e puxando com força até onde eu me encontrava. — Potter! — bufei, vendo que o sorriso dele aumentava a me ver ali, sendo que eu nunca comemorava as vitórias de Quadribol.  
— Veio dar parabéns para o _seu campeão_ Lils? — ele perguntou sorridente e eu comecei a achar que tudo o que eu estava para fazer ali era a maior loucura de minha vida.  
— Não. — tentei sorrir mas a vergonha não deixou. — _Sim_.  
— Sim ou não? — ele pareceu achar engraçada aquela situação e eu olhei para os lados, vendo que todo mundo estava entretido demais em qualquer coisa para notar o que eu estava prestes a falar.  
— Não, não vim dar os parabéns. — sussurrei. — E _sim_, eu _aceito_ sair com você.

Tiago não fez nada. _Nada_. Ficou parado como uma estátua, me encarando, sem mover um músculo ou piscar um olho sequer. Fico ali, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a boca meio aberta, como se para pronunciar alguma palavra, mas não falando nada. Comecei a bater um pé impaciente, odiando todo aquele silêncio vindo dele e prestes a virar as costas para voltar ao meu quarto, para me enterrar mais uma vez nas cobertas depois de atirar aquela flor idiota pela janela. Porém, antes que eu o fizesse o planejado, uma mão dele segurou forte uma das minhas e começou a me guiar para o sofá onde Sirius estava sentado, sem dar explicações.

**Vamos falar sobre bom, bom amor tão difícil de achar, é uma boa, boa coisa que eu tenho comigo, você é tudo pra mim. Vamos falar sobre bom, bom amor você está tendo suficiente? É uma boa, boa coisa que você é tudo isso, você é tudo que eu preciso.**

— Sirius, me passa?  
— Passar o que? — perguntei, mas eles me ignoraram e Sirius, sem perguntar nada, entregou uma capa preta para Tiago. — O que é isso, Potter?  
— Qualquer coisa você me dá cobertura. — foi à última coisa que Tiago disse antes de me puxar para fora do salão comunal, jogando a capa por cima de minha cabeça e aproximando o seu corpo do meu em uma distância nula.  
— Onde estamos indo? — eu estava frustrada por não entender nada, mas escutei o sorriso dele e estremeci de leve.  
— Para o nosso encontro. — ele respondeu. — Não posso correr o risco de você mudar de idéia, e para tudo tem uma _primeira vez_, não uma segunda...  
— Você está louco? — agarrei o braço dele, olhando para os lados ainda sem entender nada. — Que capa maldita é essa? Se formos pegos, seremos expulsos! Você não mede as conseqüências? Quando disse que aceitava sair com você, pensei que você me levaria para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e...  
— Lils, você fala demais quando deveria ficar quieta! — um dedo dele parou sobre a minha boca e eu bufei. — A gata do Filch anda solta pelos corredores de noite, se esqueceu?  
— Se nós não estivéssemos no corredor por uma loucura sua, a gata do Filch não teria quem achar, e nós não correríamos o risco de sermos expulsos, não é mesmo? — minha voz saiu como um pio e me encurvei, para segurar ainda mais forte o braço dele. — E o que é esse pano?  
— Capa de invisibilidade. — ele sorriu. — Quando nosso filho nascer, eu darei de presente para ele quando receber uma carta de convocação de Hogwarts. Essa capa é ótima para entrar em salas proibidas e aprontar confusão!

**Posso sentir você vindo pra mim, penso em você todo dia, não posso me lembrar de sentir melhor, só quero que você fique aqui...**

— _Nosso filho_ não vai usar essa capa porque _não vai existir_ um "nosso filho", Potter. Não apresse as coisas...  
— Lils, eu não estou apressando as coisas... Estou apenas prevendo o futuro.  
— Preveja menos e ande mais, por favor! — respondi, suspirando por cansaço de discutir e apressando o passo. — Me leve ao tal fantástico encontro com Tiago Potter e vamos acabar logo com isso...  
— Não era você que estava mandando eu não apressar as coisas, Evans? — sua risadinha ecoou por meus ouvidos e, sorrindo, falei:  
— Ou você anda mais rápido, ou chame a Murta para ocupar o meu lugar...

Entramos em um corredor perto dos banheiros masculinos e Tiago estava me fazendo de boba, pois passamos três vezes pelo mesmo lugar como se estivéssemos andando em círculos, e por isso pisei com certa força em seu pé quando estava cansada de dar voltas, fazendo-o parar e sorrir para mim.

— Está tão impaciente assim para o encontro, Lils? Sei que as garotas costumam sentir um frio na barriga no primeiro encontro, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu não mordo...  
— Você vai morder a sua língua daqui a pouco se não me falar onde estamos indo agora mesmo! — nos aproximamos da parede e ele a tocou, me fazendo outra vez ficar sem entender.  
— Me diga o que você mais deseja Lils? — ele perguntou com uma voz baixa que se debatia contra o meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos, esperando que ele se aproximasse mais.  
— Voltar para a minha cama e acabar com esse pesadelo... — o que era mentira, pois estava pensando _nele_, sempre _nele_, e vi como ele sorria tão perto dos meus olhos para depois olhar para o lado, onde, de repente, aparecera uma porta. — O que...?  
— Vamos ver se você está falando a verdade, porque a Sala Precisa sempre mostra quando é mentira...

**Você está nos meus pensamentos o dia todo, não posso esperar pra te ver à noite e ficar bem...**

Não tive tempo de perguntar o que era a tal Sala Precisa, porque quando percebi, estava descobrindo pelos meus próprios olhos.  
Tiago era quem não deveria estar entendendo muito bem, pois diante dos nossos olhos estava o ambiente de um restaurante italiano de trouxas. Uma única mesa no centro, com uma toalha quadriculada vermelha e branca, com um cesto de pães franceses e um castiçal segurando algumas velas que iluminavam quase o ambiente inteiro. Dois pratos de espaguete estavam em seus devidos lugares, como dois copos de cristal servidos de algum líquido branco.  
Rezei para não ser vodka... Se bem que não conhecia nenhuma regra do castelo que proibisse o consumo de álcool para menores.  
Senti a capa caindo pelas minhas costas e a mão de Tiago tomando a minha. Sua risada se mostrou curiosa e interessada e os meus pés se deslocaram conforme os dele se moviam, se aproximando da mesa. Ele, educado como nunca foi, puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar e por um instante pensei que ele puxaria para me ver caída no chão. Mas ele não o fez, esperando até eu encontrar a posição adequada, indo se sentar em minha frente logo em seguida. Senti os joelhos dele relando nos meus no mesmo segundo e agradeci em silêncio por aquela tal Sala Precisa ter assumido a forma do que _eu_ tinha pensado, porque se assumisse a forma do que Potter estava pensando, provavelmente, ao invés da mesa, teria uma cama.

— Você pretende me contar o que é isso tudo? — ele sorriu para mim. — É a forma de um restaurante trouxa?  
— Sim. — dei de ombros, tentando mostrar desinteresse. — Um restaurante italiano, que serve comida italiana... — falei, devagar, explicando para ele como se fosse uma criança.

**Tudo é tudo, você é tudo pra mim...**

—Ah... — o sorriso dele se alargou. — E você não disse que queria voltar para a sua cama, Lils? Então porque ela não se materializou aqui? — me encolhi na cadeira. — Se bem que confesso preferir uma cama a um restaurante ilitano...  
— É i_tali_ano! — resmunguei e corei bruscamente.  
— Como é em-_GOR_-gio e não en-gor-_GIO_? — a provocação me fez pegar um pão e enfiá-lo quase por inteiro na boca, apenas para não xingá-lo de tudo o que queria.  
— Basta dar dez passos para sair dessa sala e nunca mais voltar, Potter... — traguei a saliva e falei enquanto mastigava o pão, fazendo as palavras saírem todas embaralhadas, aumentando o sorriso já enorme dele.  
— Adoro repetir que você fica linda irritada, Lils... Às vezes acho que esse olhar em chamas que você lança é só para mim...  
— E é só para você mesmo! — eu bufei, pegando outro pão e dando um gole longo no líquido transparente, descobrindo que era água. — Pois só você me tira do sério assim, Potter.  
— Sabe Lils... — ele começou, pegando uma de minhas mãos e cruzando os seus dedos com os meus, me fazendo largar o pedaço de pão no prato e mirá-lo nos olhos. — Eu queria saber, de verdade, porque sinto que você é tão... _Minha_.

Os seus dedos de veludo desenhavam os contornos da minha com cuidado, fazendo com que os meus lábios se secassem de imediato e que o descompasso de meu coração me deixasse zonza. Eu não sabia o que responder por que minha razão não conseguia formular uma frase amarga para tirar o sorriso perfeito do rosto de Tiago, enquanto o meu coração agia por impulso, levando poucas e fortes palavras para a ponta de minha língua, e, por sorte, parei-as na barreira de minha boca, engolindo o "_É porque eu sou sua, Potter_" garganta abaixo, e dando um sorriso cínico para contrariá-lo um pouco.

— Coma o seu spaghetti, Potter, porque pelo menos ele sim _é seu_.  
— Você sempre tem uma resposta afiada ou é impressão minha? — uma risada dele tomou conta de todo o ambiente, me causando uma série de arrepios.

— Não tenho respostas afiadas, tenho apenas respostas inteligentes para perguntas idiotas. — dei de ombro, dando uma garfada em meu macarrão.  
— Minhas perguntas nem sempre são idiota, Lils...  
— Ah, não? E quando não são, por exemplo? — sorri de leve, encarando-o nos olhos.  
— Quando eu a convido para sair, por exemplo.  
— É uma pergunta idiota, Potter.  
— É uma pergunta idiota, mas que você no final das contas não teve uma resposta inteligente...

Fiquei confusa e acho que ele também ficou. Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes e tomei alguns goles de água, olhando para os lados e tentando respirar devagar. Tiago me confundia de um tanto.

— Realmente a resposta não foi inteligente, porque se tivesse sido, eu acredito que não estaria aqui...  
— Mas se a pergunta fosse totalmente idiota, você teria me dado uma resposta inteligente, e como você não me deu, deduzo que a pergunta não era idiota...  
— Mas... Mas... — voltamos a nos olhar. — Do que estamos falando agora?  
— Não faço a menor idéia! — ele respondeu e gargalhou, fazendo a maior sujeira quando tentou levar um pouco do spaghetti muito mal enrolado para a boca. — Por Merlin, Lils, como se come essa coisa?  
— Pega um pouco com o garfo, depois coloca contra a colher, enrola e... — ele parecia não estar entendendo nada _de novo_. — Ai, Potter, se você não consegue nem enrolar um macarrão, como pretende passar nos exames?  
— Quer que eu lembre de novo a você sobre o fato do engorgio, Evans?"

Bufei, ficando de pé e contornando a mesa, me ajoelhando ao lado dele para pegar o garfo e a colher de suas mãos e mostrar de perto como se fazia. Potter continuava com a mesma cara de idiota de sempre, por isso, para conseguir fazê-lo entender, me aproximei mais um pouco, devolvendo os talheres para as suas mãos e segurando-as por cima.

Tiago pareceu se assustar com as minhas mãos juntas das suas, estranhando o meu ato. Ele não as retirou, como era de se esperar, apenas fez os movimentos que eu o induzia a fazer com os talheres e, quando vimos, ele tinha conseguido enrolar – um pouco mal, ainda – o macarrão.  
Sorri, batendo minhas mãos em meus joelhos e fazendo pressão para me levantar do chão.

— Pronto. — fiquei encurvada, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.  
— Depois tentarei ensiná-la como realizar o feitiço engorgio outra vez, Lils. — corei, virando o rosto para mirá-lo com a minha expressão enfezada e o encontrando sorrindo para mim.  
— Eu não preciso de você para conseguir aprender qualquer coisa, Potter! — sussurrei, querendo ignorar a sensação que ele me fazia sentir quando estávamos tão próximos daquela maneira.  
— Não precisa? Tem certeza?

Bom, talvez ele pudesse me ensinar como am... _Lílian!_

— _Tenho!_ — rugi e voltei para o meu lugar pisando fundo. — Coma a sua comida antes que esfrie.  
— Bem que a sua cabeça que poderia esfriar um pouco, não é mesmo? — sua voz saiu um pouco pesada, me chamando a atenção, pois nunca tinha escutado a sua tonalidade ficar daquele jeito. Ergui o olhar mais uma vez, vendo que ele estava com a cabeça baixa, sem mover as mãos. — Lílian, eu não estou falando que posso ajudá-la para esfregar na sua cara ou humilhá-la, será que você não entende? Não precisa ser tão orgulhosa assim, por Merlin! Não custa nada me deixar ajudá-la em um feitiço... Não vai mudar o seu mundo, ou vai?

Bem... _Vai_, Potter.

— Ok, tanto faz... — bufei outra vez, cruzando os braços e vendo-o comer em silêncio.

Não gostava de ficar no mesmo ambiente que Potter, sozinha e em silêncio, principalmente. Potter e silêncio eram duas palavras que _não combinavam_... E por que ele ainda não havia mexido nos cabelos? Será que ele percebera que não tinha graça? Ou que poderia causar um ataque do coração em qualquer menina tola a qualquer instante?

E aquele silêncio todo estava me deixando louca. Se era ruim quando Tiago resolvia falar pelos cotovelos, era pior ainda quando a boca dele não se movia!  
Estava chegando à conclusão que eu tinha que parar de ser tão indecisa. Se Potter sorria, eu queria que ele parasse de sorrir. Se ele parasse de sorrir, eu queria que ele sorrisse. Se ele mexesse no cabelo, queria cortar as suas mãos. Se ele não mexesse, me dava aflição. Se ele falasse, queria calar a sua boca, e se ele não falasse...  
Merlin, como ele poderia sequer gostar um pouco de mim?

— Potter... — minha voz saiu mais doce do que eu esperava, assustando tanto eu, quanto ele. — Posso fazer uma pergunta?  
— Não posso impedi-la... — reparei que ele estava mesmo magoado, e com razão. Brinquei com o garfo, batendo-o devagar no prato e suspirei, me condenando mentalmente por ter aquele jeito explosivo e amargo que eu tinha _com ele_.  
— Por que _eu_, Potter? Tantas outras garotas mais bonitas nesse colégio e você resolve tomar implicância justo comigo? Foi só porque eu fui a única a lhe dizer não? E agora que eu disse sim? Eu seria apenas mais um troféu ao qual Tiago Potter ira se gabar para os amigos e para o colégio inteiro? "_Sabe a Lílian Evans? A que não sai com ninguém? Então, sai com ela ontem... É, eu sou mesmo o cara!_" — imitei a voz dele como consegui e me entristeci quando imaginei a cena. Sirius e Pedro comemorariam , provavelmente, enquanto Lupin reviraria os olhos e falaria que aquilo não era coisa para se fazer... — É por isso, Tiago? Você correu tanto atrás de mim por apenas... _Isso?_ Duas horas sozinhos numa sala estranha que eu não quero saber como você a descobriu... Apenas, para _isso?_ — me levantei, sem conseguir encará-lo nos olhos. — Eu realmente não sei qual a grande graça que você viu em mim para querer tanto um encontro, e se foi pelos muitos não que recebeu, bem agora você teve o seu sim... Então _parabéns_, agora você pode passar para a próxima da lista, não é mesmo?

E, com os meus olhos cheios de lágrimas – todas involuntárias, fui em direção a porta e segurei a maçaneta com força, tentando girá-la, mas não conseguindo. Meus dedos escorregavam, pois tinha limpado meus olhos discretamente antes de tentar abri-la, o que era uma falta de sorte, pois enquanto não conseguisse sair dali, a vontade de escutar uma resposta – uma que eu não gostaria – aumentava.  
Minha cabeça se pendeu para frente, encontrando a madeira fria da porta e não consegui mais resistir ao choro. As lágrimas desciam cada segundo mais, esperando qualquer palavra vinda da boca de Potter, mas o que mais me doía é que tinha _acabado_.  
Potter não correria mais atrás de mim. Potter não me chamaria mais de "minha garota". Potter nem ao menos daria aquele sorriso sem mostrar os dentes para mim, apenas por saber que toda vez que o dava, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos.  
Agora seria Lília Evan, a garota ao qual Potter por sete anos tentou conquistar – _e conquistou_ – e foi descartada na noite seguinte após o primeiro encontro.  
E seria Tiago Potter, o garoto que conquista qualquer garota do mundo, principalmente Lílian Evans, a garota que mais o desprezava e odiava.  
_Ótimo_, respirei fundo. _Seria melhor daquele jeito_... Não seria?

— Olha aqui, Evans... — os braços dele me rodearam, fazendo suas mãos ficarem apoiadas na porta e me deixando sem escapatória. — Muitas vezes eu me pergunto como a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts pode ser tão tola... — não reclamei, pois ele estava certo. — Ah, qual é, Lils! — ele deu uma risada. — Você acha que eu corri atrás de você por sete anos... _Sete anos!_... Por um único encontro? — me virei devagar, vendo que ele me encarava muito de perto. — Nos primeiros dois anos, ok, eu confesso que você não passava de mais uma diversão ou algo ao qual eu poderia me exibir... Mas Lílian, que garoto corre atrás de uma garota por sete anos por diversão? Abra os olhos, Lílian Evans, porque se muitas vezes eu fui exibido, se fiz algo errado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, _foi para chamar a sua atenção!_ Se você só tinha olhos para garotos que se davam bem em todas as matérias, que não fossem nem um pouco arruaceiros e tivessem cabelos ensebados, eu tinha duas soluções. Ou eu me livrava deles ou fazia você me olhar por outros motivos! E, bem, eu fiz os dois... — outra vez ele deu uma risadinha, o que me fez encolher e rezar para que minhas pernas continuassem firmes no chão. — Snape até hoje está tentando desfazer o... — e então ele limpou a garganta, vendo que a minha expressão ficava dura. — Como eu ia dizendo, tive que chamar a sua atenção de outras formas e não foi apenas por _isso_, Lílian, se bem que passei noites em claro fantasiando como seria o nosso primeiro encontro, _se um dia você me desse uma chance!_ E você como sempre conseguiu mudar totalmente o que eu pensava, estragando tudo com esse papo de que gosto de você apenas por você ter me dito um não!

Então é isso, Lílian, você perguntou, agora escute a resposta.  
E mande a porcaria do seu coração parar de bater como se fosse explodir!

— E você quer saber por que eu gosto de você, Lílian Evans? — a boca dele estava próxima demais da minha para o meu cérebro conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa sem ser me aproximar um pouco mais. — Primeiro porque você é bonita. Não aquele bonita normal, que muitas outras garotas são. Você é bonita, tanto por fora, quanto por dentro. Você é bonita quando sorri, bonita quando está irritada, bonita quando acorda depois de uma noite sem parar de estudar, bonita quando está pensando enquanto faz a tarefa de Transfiguração, bonita quando dá uma risada, bonita até mesmo quando deveria estar feia... — seus lábios deslizaram pela minha bochecha até se aproximar um pouco de um dos meus ouvidos, fazendo o meu corpo arquear e os meus olhos se fecharem. — Você é inteligente, sempre tem boas respostas e bons assuntos para conversar. Não é fútil, mesquinha ou metida. Não esnoba as pessoas por saber fazer _quase todos_ os feitiços mais difíceis, como sempre que pode, ajuda quem precisar. Você tem um coração enorme, todo mundo consegue confiar em você e chamá-la de amiga. Não julga as pessoas pelo que elas têm, e sim por como elas são. Consegue encantar a qualquer um com o seu jeitinho e com a sua paixão por tudo o que faz... — dei um sorriso, desistindo de encontrar alguma razão naquele momento, e sendo levada apenas pelo... — E quer saber o que eu mais gosto em você, Lils? — movi a cabeça devagar, fazendo um sim com a cabeça e então as mãos firmes dele tomaram o meu pescoço, me fazendo abrir os olhos e encontrar com os dele. — O que eu mais gosto em você são os _seus olhos_... — e foi à vez dele sorrir. Um sorriso amável, o suficiente para me fazer abaixar todas as armas e escudos. — Os seus olhos nunca mentem, Lils. Eles são transparentes, são belos e verdadeiros. Eles transmitem calor, carinho e cativam quem olhar para eles... Seus olhares são sempre quentes como uma manhã de verão, são profundos como uma tarde de outono, gostosos como uma noite de inverno debaixo do cobertor e maravilhosos como um novo dia de primavera...

Não precisava escutar mais. Para ser sincera, eu não precisava escutar nada mais desde que ele falara a primeira frase.  
Se Tiago Potter, a pessoa mais cabeça-dura daquele colégio, estava confessando para mim tudo o que eu _queria_ escutar, tudo o que eu _precisava_ escutar, eu também tinha que aceitar, principalmente para mim mesma, que gostava de Tiago Potter.  
Eu, Lílian Evans, gostava de Tiago Potter.  
Gostava do Tiago bagunceiro, metido, exibido, carismático, engraçado e tudo mais. Eu _gostava_ de Tiago Potter.

— Foi por isso que eu comecei a gostar de você, Lílian. Eu não precisei de uma _poção do amor_, como também não foi por você poder ser mais um troféu que eu poderia exibir ou por ter sido você a primeira a me dizer não. Foi porque quando eu olhei nos seus olhos de verdade pela primeira vez, tive a certeza de que seria _você_ a única que me faria encontrar uma verdadeira razão para sorrir. Não são as minhas travessuras, o Quadribol ou até mesmo as ótimas piadas de Sirius que me fazem sorrir, Lils. O que me faz sorrir é ter a certeza de que não importa o que aconteça, eu poderei procurar os seus olhos e me afogar nesse calor que ele me traz...

A boca dele sobre a minha. Os dedos dele vagando pelo meu rosto. O coração dele batendo contra o meu. _Era muita coisa para conseguir agüentar._

— Por isso que eu peço, Lils... _Não me afaste mais._

Ou melhor: Eu, Lílian Evans, estava cegamente, veemente, loucamente, assustadoramente e verdadeiramente apaixonada por Tiago Potter.  
Ou o mundo estava para ficar de ponta cabeça, ou o meu mundo e o de Tiago estavam finalmente colidindo... E se tornando um só.


	6. VI

— Lílian! — escutei uma voz conhecida me chamando, enquanto passava pelo salão comunal na manhã seguinte após o meu encontro com Tiago.

Eu não queria confessar, mas estava feliz. _Muito feliz_. E o meu maior motivo para tanta felicidade era que a minha flor, ou a flor do Tiago, estava ainda mais bela aquela manhã. Com as pétalas brancas iluminadas pelos raios de Sol que começavam a atravessar a janela, ela reinava em sua beleza única e ironicamente, talvez, exalava o cheiro tão conhecido que era o da fragrância de Potter.

Bom, se era a flor dele, talvez fosse normal ter o seu cheiro.

_Não que eu não gostasse._

— Lílian! — outra vez Sirius gritou e suspirei, abrindo um enorme sorriso para encará-lo.

— Bom dia, Sirius! — disse, ajeitando os livros em minha mão, mas sem desviar o olhar.

— Um ótimo dia, pelo que eu vejo! — escutei sua risadinha e então ele estendeu os braços, pegando os meus livros. — Vamos, me deixe ajudá-la com todos esses livros... Não sei até hoje como você não ficou corcunda ou coisa do tipo. É muito peso para uma garota carregar...

— Eu deveria me sentir honrada ou irritada pelo seu comentário machista, Sirius? — dei de ombros, entregando três livros para ele de qualquer forma.

— Apenas agradecida... — e deu mais uma risadinha, me fazendo revirar os olhos. — Você e Tiago aproveitaram a noite ontem?

— Aposto que ele contou todos os detalhes para o seu melhor amigo, Sirius, como aposto que ele o mandou até mim para perguntar isso e arrancar informações do que eu achei, não é mesmo?

Sirius piscou os olhos várias vezes, demonstrando a sua surpresa.

Eu não era nem um pouco boba e Tiago deveria saber. Mandar o melhor amigo ficar em minha sola no dia seguinte era óbvio demais, como se tivesse escrito na testa de Sirius: _Tiago mandou perguntar que..._ Em seguida ele jogou o cabelo negro e comprido para trás, mas não com a intenção de bagunçá-lo apenas por charme, e sim, como um tique nervoso.

— Não sei como ainda consigo me assustar com a sua inteligência, Lily. Ainda bem que as outras garotas não são tão inteligentes assim...

— Talvez elas sejam, — sorri amigável. — mas se fazem de bobas para chamarem a atenção de garotos como você, Potter, Lupin e... — bom, Pedro não é o que eu chamaria de atraente. — É, de vocês.

A gargalhada de Sirius cortou o salão inteiro, acabando de acordar as pessoas que precisavam de um empurrãozinho para criar coragem de levantar dos sofás e irem tomar café. E quem estava dormindo, simplesmente despertou.

— Mas então, Lily, vai compartilhar comigo os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Tiago?

— Pensei que você também fosse inteligente o suficiente para saber que a resposta é: _nem em sonhos, Sirius!_ Se Potter quer saber tanto o que achei, ele que venha me perguntar!

— Então se ele perguntar diretamente, você vai responder?

Revirei os olhos, pegando o livro mais leve que estava em minhas mãos e acertando em seu braço. Mais uma gargalhada saiu dele e comecei a andar, esperando que ele acompanhasse os meus passos. Eu ainda tinha que tomar o café da manhã e ficar conversando com Sirius no meio do salão apenas me atrasaria, por isso tomei a dianteira e ele logo veio atrás.

— Sirius? — chamei, lembrando que tinha que comentar sobre uma coisa. — Você por acaso está saindo com uma quarto-anista?

— Sim. — os olhos dele ganharam um brilho enorme. — Amanda Bigby, e ela é maravilhosa!

Respirei fundo, percebendo que estávamos próximos do salão principal e cumprimentando algumas pessoas que passavam por nós com um sorriso.

Tudo bem que Potter não tinha tomado a poção, mas era muito injusto deixar Sirius e Lupin sob o efeito da mesma! Eu teria que procurar a professora McGonagal e denunciá-las, pois _nunca que_ Sirius falaria que uma garota era "maravilhosa". Provavelmente usaria o termo "apetitosa" (se bem que este está mais para Lupin em seus dias de transformação), mas _nunca_ maravilhosa!

— Fico, er, feliz por vocês, mas eu sinto em dizer que...

Parei imediatamente de falar, vendo que Cecília estava muito, mas muito perto de Tiago, que tomava o seu café conversando todo alegre com os jogadores da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória. Gelei quando notei que Tarley e Amanda distraiam Lupin e Pedro, no outro canto da mesa, e, enquanto isso, Cecília se aproximava cada vez mais com um copo em suas mãos.

Não tive duvidas do que estava dentro do copo.

— Segure esses livros, está bem? — dei todos os outros livros que carregava para Sirius, aumentando o passo em direção a Potter e pensando no que faria.

O que fazer? O que fazer? O que fazer?

Cecília por sorte não me viu. Vi que ela trocou o copo de Tiago com facilidade, pois o retardado deveria estar com a cabeça longe, como sempre estava... E foi quando ela me viu. Não dei tempo para ela fazer nada, como também não abri a boca para lhe dirigir a palavra... Tiago estava com o copo em uma de suas mãos, levando-o para boca...

E então sentei – ou me joguei – em seu colo, afastando o copo como podia e beijando de leve os seus lábios.

O salão se aquietou. _Literalmente_. E por muitos segundos continuou imerso no silêncio total. Não moviam talheres, copos ou bocas. Tudo quieto. E a minha boca junto com a de Potter.

Nem ele se moveu, para ser sincera. Deveria estar surpreso... O que eu também estava.

E passado algum tempo, vozes femininas começaram a protestar, como sussurros, mas eu _conseguia escutá-las muito bem_. Sirius soltou uma exclamação de alegria ainda da porta, que mais saiu como um rugido, como se saudasse o amigo. E Pedro ria. Demais. Pedro ria mesmo demais. E o meu coração acompanhava o "há-há-há" de suas risadas, mas o meu estava soando mais como um "tum-tum-tum-vai-explodir-em-breve-tum-tum-tum".

E Potter _não se movia!_

Afastei-me assim que consegui, retirando o copo de suas mãos e marchando até a mesa da sonserina, sabendo que o olhar de Cecília – e de todo mundo do salão – me acompanhava. Parei ao lado de Linoy, que era considerado o garoto mais grotesco e irritante de todo o colégio, como também, o mais guloso. Dei-lhe um sorriso e estendi o copo, sabendo que ele não se assustaria, nem ao menos se importaria, que uma grifinória estava lhe dando do que beber... Por mais que fosse veneno.

Tirou de minha mão e engoliu todo o conteúdo do copo, então virei minha cabeça apenas para encontrar o olhar de Vandergod. Quase senti pena dela, _quase_, porém aquela seria uma ótima lição. Não se pode brincar com os sentimentos dos outros... Não mesmo.

Linoy se levantou para então mirar o mesmo ponto que eu. Escutei a sua risada débil e o seu típico suspiro apaixonado. Não precisou de muitos passos – porque os passos dele eram enormes – para ele chegar a sua meta e, Vandergod, parada como uma estátua, pisou no pé dele com força, para depois sair correndo.

Amanda e Tarley a seguiram.

E ninguém estava entendendo nada, apenas eu... E talvez Tiago.

Ou melhor, _ele não estava entendendo nada_, porque encontrei o seu olhar concentrado em mim, como também o seu sorriso enorme.

Eu não deveria ter beijado Tiago Potter na frente de todos...

_Não deveria mesmo_.

— É, Tiago... — escutei Sirius gritando. — Acho que já temos a sua resposta!


	7. VII

Eu não precisei contar a McGonagal o que acontecera, porque Cecília mesmo o fez, em um ato de desespero. Lupin e Sirius receberam o antídoto e creio eu que não escutaria tão cedo Sirius se dirigindo a uma garota com o adjetivo _maravilhosa_... O que é excelente, porque demonstra o seu estado de normalidade.

A Grifinória perdeu 30 pontos, 10 por cada poção preparada, mas ainda estávamos muito a frente na Copa das Casas e agradeci profundamente por três garotas inconseqüentes não terem estragado um ano letivo inteiro... Por mais que eu as entendesse. O amor transforma as pessoas, deixando-as inteiramente inconsciente de seus atos, agindo por ansiedade e impulso, realizando atos vergonhosos e desesperados... Apenas para atrair a atenção de quem gosta.

E Potter era inteiramente inconsciente de seus atos, sempre agia por ansiedade e impulso, realizando atos vergonhosos e desesperados... _Apenas para atrair a minha atenção_.

Ou ele era um burro, ou estava realmente... Apaixonado.

_Por mim_.

Apaixonado por mim, _Lílian Evans._

E talvez estivesse na hora de...

— Hey, Lils! — sua voz me chamou três semanas depois do acontecido.

As provas tinham acabado e sentia a minha consciência livre e leve por ter terminado todos os exames. As respostas chegariam por correio no início das férias, mas eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria a nota adequada em todas as matérias e deveria estar feliz por ter completado o sétimo ano, mas apenas lembrar que abandonaria Hogwarts feria o meu coração.

Hogwarts me trazia lembranças tão doces, não só das aulas, mas de tudo o que vivenciara nos corredores, nos gramados e até mesmo na biblioteca. Hogwarts me trazia boas lembranças, e as mais doces eram as que continham Tiago.

Porque no final das contas, ele conseguira me fazer amá-lo.

Demorou sete anos, mas conseguiu.

E agora o meu último ano em Hogwarts estava chegando ao fim... Não queria dizer adeus a ela, muito menos, a Tiago.

— Posso me sentar? — ele perguntou e sem esperar resposta, sentou ao meu lado debaixo da velha árvore perto do lago, esticando os braços para se espreguiçar. — Não vejo necessidade em perguntar se você foi bem nas provas...

— E eu não via necessidade em você fazer Sirius me perguntar se eu havia gostado do encontro, mas mesmo assim, você o fez...

Ele sorriu de lado. O típico sorriso de Tiago Potter. Aquele que eu tanto amava odiar antigamente, contudo, agora, apenas o amava.

— Então... Você foi bem nas provas? — disse sorrindo ainda, me fazendo sorrir também.

— Claro que sim, Potter, não precisava perguntar! — demos risada e quando nos calamos, emudecemos por alguns segundos.

— E então, Lils, você não está incomodada de eu estar sentado ao seu lado? Você sabe que até hoje as fofocas sobre o beijo no Salão Principal estão fortes... Se as pessoas nos verem lado a lado, assim, tão próximo, podem começar a espalhar por ai que estamos namorando...

Meu coração tornou-se célere e as batidas não estavam tipo _tum-tum-tum-vai-explodir-em-breve-tum-tum-tum_, e sim _tum-tum-tum-por-Merlin-tum-tum-tum_. E eu tinha apenas duas escolhas: continuar sendo a Lílian Evans de sempre, com as minhas respostas afiadas para ele ou apenas responder o que estava na ponta de minha língua.

Eu não precisava tomar uma _poção do amor_ para amá-lo, precisava apenas que ele continuasse sorrindo daquela forma para mim, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos negros como sempre fazia e não percebia o quanto aqueles botões abertos de sua camisa faziam o meu coração continuar naquele _tum-tum-tum_ extasiado.

Eu não precisava de muito para amar Tiago Potter.

— Eu não gosto de fofocas falsas, Potter... — sorri, envergonhada, respirando fundo para completar o que eu necessitava dizer: — Então porque você não a transforma em verdade?

Tiago parou de fazer tudo o que fazia, ou seja: respirar, mexer no cabelo e sorrir daquela forma para mim, somente me encarava, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que eu dissera.

Será que era tão difícil assim aceitar que eu estava falando sério?

— Você... Você... O que você... — ele gaguejou, me fazendo corar ainda mais.

— Estou _mandando_ você me pedir em namoro, Potter.

Os seus incríveis olhos se tornaram duas pedras de gelo, que aos poucos derretiam com o calor do sorriso que voltava a nascer em seus lábios.

Ele estava conseguindo me deixar frustrada, não irritada... Apenas frustrada.

Potter realmente era um burro, mas sabia como fazer as minhas bochechas ficarem rubras e as batidas do meu coração quase me deixarem surda. Era o efeito de Potter, e a sua maldita fragrância entrava por minhas narinas, enquanto o sorriso dele causava um incêndio por minha pele.

— Você... Está falando... Sério?

— Não, Potter, eu adoro fazer piadas desse tipo! Vamos rir agora? — revirei os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força e bufando. — Mas se não quiser pedir também, não peça. Não estou obrigando-lhe a fazer nada contra a sua vontade, sem contar que...

Ele engoliu as minhas palavras, pressionando os seus lábios nos meus e sorrindo enquanto o fazia. Não demorou, eu nem ao menos consegui o que se passava quando ele dissipou o contato, fixando a mirada na minha e sorrindo ainda mais.

— Você fica realmente _linda_ quando está irritada!

— Eu _não estou irritada!_ — cruzei os braços, emitindo um ruído estranho.

— Mas está linda de todo o jeito...

Um minúsculo sorriso conseguiu escapar e se formou em minha boca de forma involuntária. Quis me levantar, porém sabia que a tentativa seria inútil. Tiago estava ali me encarnado daquela forma tão encantada que minhas pernas travaram e, pela primeira vez, minha cabeça gritava: _esqueça o orgulho!_

— Você vai me pedir em namoro ou não?

— Lils, — as mãos dele tomaram conta do meu rosto, fazendo com que cada uma se posicionasse em uma das minhas bochechas. — já sinto que você é tão minha há tanto tempo que não vejo necessidade de...

— Mas _eu vejo!_ — reclamei, e a pontinha de raiva – ou seria amor? – martelou minha cabeça. — Se você é tão orgulhoso assim para não me pedir em namoro, está tudo bem! — rugi entre dentre. — _Eu vou pedi-lo em namoro!_ — continuei cuspindo as palavras, mesmo reparando que outra vez ele estava um pouco assustando. — Potter, quer namorar comigo?

A cada gargalhada que ele soltava depois do meu pedido, me sentia mais e mais nervosa. O corpo moldado dele tombou para trás, caindo na grama tão verde de forma que os seus cabelos escuros e a sua pele branca se destacavam. E Potter ria. Ria de verdade. O que me fez atirar o meu corpo contra o dele e começar a estapeá-lo a cada risada.

— Me desculpe Lils! — ele começou a dizer, tentando se recuperar e segurando as minhas mãos que ainda batiam em seu peito. — Nunca pensei que você me pediria em namoro... Essa cena foi um tanto cômica!

— Ah, e por quê? Não foi boa? — urrei, tentando me afastar, mas meu esforço não teve serventia. Potter me girou na grama, voltando a sorrir de lado e comprimindo o meu corpo contra o seu.

— Eu posso fazer melhor, Evans... — ergui uma sobrancelha, ficando um pouco mais sorridente do que deveria.

— Então _prove_, Potter.

— Lílian Evans... — os lábios dele entraram em contato com a minha bochecha direita, para logo se encontrarem na ponta de meu ouvido. — Quer namorar comigo?"

— Se eu estivesse sob o efeito de uma poção do amor, a resposta seria sim... — disse devagar, levando minhas mãos aos cabelos dele, tendo a noção de que não era aquela a resposta que ele esperava.

— E como você não está sob o efeito de uma poção do amor, a resposta é...? — seu tom de voz saiu preocupado o suficiente para me fazer sorrir diante dos olhos dele, para então repetir o que ele fizera comigo a pouco, deixando os meus lábios descansarem em uma das bochechas dele para então seguirem ao ouvido e por fim sussurrarem:

— _Com certeza!_

Não seria uma poção do amor que me faria amar Tiago Potter, como também não precisei dar uma poção do amor para Tiago Potter para ele se apaixonar por mim.

Não sei bem ao certo quando me apaixonei e estou ciente de que demorei muito para criar o conhecimento do amor que crescia em meu peito e clamava pelo garoto da camisa desabotoada, dos cabelos negros bagunçados de propósito e do sorriso torto brincalhão.

Não seria uma poção do amor que me faria amar Tiago Potter... Porque poções são temporárias, e o efeito um dia passaria... Mas o que eu sentia por Tiago Potter era além do efeito que qualquer poção pudesse causar... O que eu sentia por Tiago Potter não era temporário, e sim, _eterno_.

— Hey, Lils? — ele murmurou durante o beijo, contudo não conseguiu me fazer deixar de beijá-lo.

— Hum? — murmurei, esperando que aquilo fosse o necessário para obter a continuação.

— Espero que você tenha pronunciado en-_GOR_-gio na prova, e não en-gor-_GIO_... — e dando uma risadinha, ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, enquanto recebia um tapa forte no ombro.

— Cala a boca, Potter! — resmunguei.

— Será um prazer...

E então Tiago Potter me beijou debaixo da árvore perto do lago nos gramados de Hogwarts, enquanto pequenas estrelinhas mágicas rodavam por minha cabeça e eu via pequenas letras vagando por minha mente, anunciando o fim... _Mas aquele era apenas o começo_, porque a minha história ao lado de Tiago Potter estava _longe de acabar._

— Hey, Lils? — ele disse outra vez, diante da minha boca, enquanto olhava em meus olhos. — Eu espero realmente que o nosso filho tenha os seus olhos e...

— Hey, Tiago... — o chamei, sorrindo: — _Eu amo você_.

— Hey, Lils... — os olhos dele brilhavam para mim, enquanto podia sentir os nossos corações juntos em uma sinfonia de "_tum-tum-tum_" fora do normal. — _Eu também amo você... Minha garota_.

Fim


End file.
